valentine ball, desu!
by fate-at-work
Summary: sequel to seigaku prom, desu! ryoma's back! and he's going to get rid of sakuno's admirers. but what if kentaro's got his hands on her? and valentine ball's in a few days already! pre-valentine tribute. twoshot. ryosaku. r


**Title: **Valentine Ball, desu!

**Fandom: **Tennis no oujisama

**Pairing/s: **RyoSaku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT. It's Konomi-sensei's. So don't sue.

**A/N: **sequel to the "Seigaku Prom, Desu!". A valentine tribute to RyoSaku. But it will be composed of two chapters. and...I'll try my hardest to meet the date (14 feb). and, also, to those reading my other works, I'm sorry if I'm taking too much time to write the next chapter. I'll make it up to you somehow. Just that. And, please take time to R&R.

* * *

Valentine Prom Desu!

* * *

**The Return of The Prince**

"I'm going out now!" Ryuzaki Sakuno called out on an otherwise empty house, hurrying to reach the school on time. She shouldn't be late, not at a time like this. For from this day onwards, they will be preparing for the annual valentine ball of Seishun Gakuen Senior High. As one of the events manager, she has to see to it that everything will be almost perfect. And she will not be able to do that if she is late.

As soon as she reached the school grounds, a shrill voice resonated on the whole campus, a feat that can be pulled off by none than the brunette's loud-mouthed friend, Tomoka.

"SAKUNO!!"

Sakuno bowed her head. It's quite embarrassing at times when her friend shouts like that.

Tomoka spotted her friend, "Sakuno!! Good news!!"

"What is it?" Sakuno asked. It better not be about her being the assigned muse for the freshmen. No, she would not allow that. She's already embarrassed at the mere thought of the matter. Well, it wouldn't be the case if her escort is Ryoma-kun—_no. It's impossible. Stop thinking such things, Ryoma-kun is not around anymore_, she mused. She's still affected by Ryoma's departure to live his dream in America weeks after he confessed to her during the prom. And that was almost a year ago.

-flashback-

_Sakuno was trying to get herself interested on the tile floor. Ryoma notices, so he asked "Sakuno, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah," said Sakuno, still not looking at him._

"_Then why won't you look at me?" He pressed on._

_Sakuno fidget slightly around him, "I can't. Not when you're the one I'm about to look at…"_

"_Sakuno…" Ryoma breathed, "Do you hate me that much?"_

"_Iie!" She replied, "I… I just don't know how I would react like this. You actually don't hate me."_

_Ryoma smiled gently at her, "How would I hate you, when I love you more than I could, Sakuno?"_

_She blushed._

"_I… I still do, Ryoma-kun. I really love you."_

_Ryoma hugged the smaller girl tighter, afraid to lose her if he let go. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk before. I'm sorry for not repaying your feelings like how I have to. I'm sorry for ever letting you go like that."_

_She smiled back in return, "I… I'm sorry, too, for not waiting for you to return my feelings. I really thought you won't love me like I do for you… I'm sorry for giving up to you like that."_

"_Sakuno, I love you."_

"_I love you too… Ryoma"_

-end of flashback-

Sakuno sighed. She has to face the fact that he's not here anymore. _Maybe he has found another girl there..._

"Hey, Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted, while being too close to her. She might get deaf just by that.

"Ah...sorry, what would be the matter about?"

"Guess what? You're the muse!!"

She whined internally. No, she's doomed. And who will be the forsaken guy?

"And, you wouldn't believe who signed up to be your escort!"

Such exaggeration, she mused. "Who is it?"

"...That would be me."

Every fan girl gathering at the school grounds screamed one heck of a bloody scream. There, standing in front of Sakuno, was the very man she wished would be her partner.

Said man, Ryoma, extended his hands to Sakuno, "Well then, shall I take you to your room?"

Sakuno was speechless, but she took his hand and let him take her inside the school building.

-------&-------

"...Since he will be staying here for good, I hope everything goes well between all of you," our homeroom teacher finished. Murmurs were heard every corner of the room; how good Ryoma is at tennis (that's a bit of understatement. Ryoma can already be considered a prodigy in level with Fuji-sempai), his great looks, his tennis history, his love life; but none of these actually caught the attention of the brunette or the feline-eyed boy. Ryoma is too busy regarding Sakuno, while Sakuno is too busy blushing like mad.

"Echizen-kun, is the seat at the back fine?" the homeroom teacher asked.

That seat at the back pertained to a seat behind Sakuno, so Echizen did not waste his chance, "Yes, it's fine."

The teacher nooded, "please sit down then, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma promptly did as he was told. As he sat behind Sakuno, he said, "I heard you've grown more popular while I was gone..."

She blushed darker than before, "We-well, you're getting the wrong idea, Ryoma-kun..."

"Of course I trust you, Sakuno. That's why I'm going to end the line of those "wanna-be"s who plan to usurp my role."Ryoma-kun is a tad possessive, after all.

Sakuno just stayed silent...what, pray tell, will happen to the ball, now that Ryoma is there.

Not to mention that she promised Kintaro that she will dance with him...

* * *

**A/N: **like it?R&R please!all comments are appreciated.


End file.
